Spooning
by SmartBlackRose
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are cuddling, but Blaine don't like spooning at all. Kurt soon discover why and it turns out it can't be that bad! One-Shot, Smut, PWP, rated M


**Hi! So this is my first fic in english ever! I usually talk french, and I don't even am bilingual, but here it is. It's basically a PWP so little kid stay away and I own nothing but the story itself. Kurt and Blaine belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine and the latter groaned.

''Can we change position?'', he asked.

The chestnut haired by looked up, clearly surprised and he frowned.

''But I thought you loved spooning.'' he simply stated.

''I hate spooning.'', Blaine replied a little more rudely than he expected.

''What? But… Why?'', Kurt wondered, now seeming a little hurt.

Blaine only blushed and looked shyly away, but his boyfriend grabbed his chin and made him look at him, still the little spoon.

''Blaine, what is it? You can tell me. What is wrong with spooning?''

''It's just that… For you, spooning is my arms being wrapped in the most tight way ever around you.'', the smaller boy said.

''Right'', Kurt agreed.

''For me, though… It's just… Hum… A face full of hair and an _awkwardhardon_ …'', he mumbled.

''What was that?'', the blue eyed boy asked.

''That is stupid. I always got that awkward boner.'' Blaine admitted.

Kurt choked on breath and his mouth fell slightly open.

''Oh. Always?'', he asked.

''Yes.'', Blaine blushed.

To his immense surprise, Kurt pushed his ass right on his boyfriend's manhood and Blaine moaned deeply. The chestnut haired boy turned quickly and put his hands right on Blaine's penis to palm him through his boxer brief.

''Kurt'', he cried.

''Want do you want, honey?'', Kurt asked, his voice low with lust.

''Touch me. Please, touch me there.'', Blaine begged.

''Where, Blaine?'' his boyfriend wondered, squeezing him roughly.

''Oh god! There! Right there Kurt! Just… Don't stop!'', he cried.

Kurt went down and mouthed him through the tissue, making Blaine moan longly. He scratched him with his teeth and Blaine wiggled under him, almost sobbing for release. The chestnut haired boy put his hands on the other boy's hips and pushed them under the band of his underwear to grab firmly his ass, pushing the hard on harder on his mouth.

''Please! Stop… Stop teasing…'', Blaine demanded.

Kurt sat up on Blaine, making sure to put his cock under pressure by moving slowly his ass against his boyfriend's aching erection. He leaned closer to his ear and whispered lowly to him.

''What do you want me to do?''

He let his hands wander again under the boxer, now in the front and he squeezed him strongly. ''_Do you want me to touch you there?_''

He pushed down the underwear and took them off, licking his lips when he saw the obviously aching tips by the purple colour of it. ''_Do you want me to make you come by touching your leaking cock? Your beautiful cock. God, you must hurt so bad right now.''_

Blaine was begging him to do something, _anything_, and Kurt obeyed gladly by licking the pounding vein all the way down, teasing a little more. He then sucked on the purple tip, feeling precum on his lips.

He suddenly hollowed his cheeks and took Blaine all the way in his mouth, his hands playing roughly with the balls. He sucked strongly and moaned around the penis. Blaine was so close and his testicle were starting to clench into Kurt hands, but the chestnut haired boy withdrew, stopping everything. Blaine cried at the loss and Kurt could saw tears from all the lust and the pressure in his eyes.

''Have you been a good boy, Blaine?'', Kurt asked.

''Yes! Why did you stopped?'', he cried.

''What about you help me with my problem first and I finish you after? This way, I would be sure I get what I want, don't you think?'' the chestnut haired boy smiled, knowing how cruel it was.

''I will do anything! But please, _please_… Let me come!'' Blaine sobbed.

Kurt was still playing absentmindedly with Blaine's erection, rubbing his thumb over the now very deep purple tip. He started to stroke him with only two fingers, teasing again, but Blaine forced his grip to get firmer by wrapping his fingers around Kurt's. Kurt deep throated him, using his teeth and Blaine came undone soon, crying loudly.

''_Oh god. Kurt… Yes… KURT_!''

Kurt swallowed all the cum and kissed Blaine roughly. The curly haired boy could taste himself in the kiss and he felt Kurt grind down on his thigh, his own member hard.

''Do you want me to take care of you?'', he asked softly.

''God, yes!'', Kurt encouraged.

''Okay, but you'll have to close your eyes.'' Blaine said.

Kurt obeyed and he laid there, waiting for his boyfriend to do something. He felt Blaine take off completely his boxer, but the curly haired boy didn't touched him at all. Instead, Kurt heard him moan and fumble with something and the temptation to open his eyes was almost too strong.

The chestnut haired boy suddenly felt his penis being drown by a tight heat and he gasped loudly. His eyes flew open and he saw Blaine over him.

''_God_. How did you…?'' he cried.

''I had a butt plug.'', Blaine explained quickly,

''You had this planned all along, didn't you?'', Kurt asked, still overwhelmed.

''Let's say I was hoping. Now, are you gonna fuck me or not?'' the curly haired boy teased.

''Go on your knees.'' Kurt ordered.

Blaine obeyed quickly and Kurt pushed himself into his boyfriend's tight hole again, slamming hard against his cheeks. ''So tight''

He grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and started to pound into him roughly, scratching his back. Every time he was all the way in, Blaine moaned softly, mouth hanging open. Kurt changed his angle a little and then…

''_Holy fuck!_''

He hit Blaine's prostate each push and he was feeling him tightened around him.

_''Come for me, Kurt! Come for me! I want to feel you cum in my ass!_**'**'

It made him come and he soon saw stars in his eyes, cum filling Blaine's ass like he said. The warmth of it made the curly haired boy reach another orgasm and he cried softly his boyfriend's name. They fell on each other and grinned.

''_Best sex ever_''

* * *

**Thank you if you're still there! Be sure to let me know what you thought about it! **


End file.
